Calling Uncle William
by nikinou
Summary: Sally calls Uncle William to discuss the Draper kids' plans to stay with Henry.


"Hi, Uncle William!" Sally was thankful that he, and not Aunt Judy, had answered the phone. "It's Sally."

Henry and the boys are at the kitchen table, watching her as she speaks.

"No, you didn't miss it. Actually, it's today." Sally pauses and smiles. "No, I'm 17. Sweet 16 was last year." Another pause. "Well, thank you. I'll keep on the lookout for it. You mailed it here, not to school, right? Thanks so much! Uh, but that's not why I called. Listen, the boys and I have been doing a lot of thinking. I know my mom had certain wishes, but we have been thinking otherwise." Sally takes a deep breath and continues.

"We are all happy to stay here, in New York, with Henry. The boys want to be in their own home and school with their own friends. I am going to be going to Rye Country Day next year...I, well...we, think it's best for everyone."

William does not know how to take this. Betty shocked him when she asked him and Judy to take the kids, and now Sally shocked him with this.

"Sally, your mother had very specific requests. I think we should honor her wishes, don't you?"

"Well, honestly, no. I know she meant well. But I really don't think she was in a position to think things through. She was very sick, and although she may have thought it was the best idea, it really wasn't. It doesn't make any sense to have the boys move to Philly. They have been in this house for a long time, their life is here. My life is here. This is our home. Our dad lives right in the city, so he is close by."

Sally is speaking very assertively. Watching her, Henry can't help but grin, wondering how anyone will ever argue with this young woman.

"Sally, all that is well and good, but what about Henry? Does he want this? He's not even family." Now William infuriated her, but she knew she had to keep calm.

"Uncle William, of course we spoke with Henry about this. And he is fine with it. And just so you know, Henry IS family. He has been in our lives for 7 years, every single day. That's family." She was trying not to sound curt, but she felt she had to set him straight.

"I'm sorry, you're right." William is taken aback at how defensive Sally is of Henry, but realizes the he doesn't really know Sally at all. Nor does he know Bobby and Gene. "I think we should speak to Aunt Judy, see what she has to say..."

"Honestly, Uncle William, I don't think we have to discuss it much more. We have really made up our minds". Sally tells him.

Henry stands up and mouths to Sally..."Let me speak to him, honey."

"Uncle William, Henry would like to talk to you," Sally hands the phone over to Henry. She goes over to the boys and asks Bobby to take Gene into the living room. Bobby protests a bit.

"No Sally, I want to hear this. What if he says no, Uncle William? What if we have to go there?" Bobby looks very frightened.

"Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. I wasn't asking him, I was telling him." Sally assured him.

A look of relief and amazement crossed Bobby's face. He believed Sally. Believed that what she said was going to happen, would happen. It was a reassuring feeling.

"William, I understand." Henry is treading carefully now. "I know, your sister had her wishes. But the kids are comfortable here. They've been through so much already. And I honestly do want them with me. I love them."

Henry continues. "Plus, it will be easier for Don to see the kids, being in New York. I tried to explain this to Betty, but she...I don't know. I don't think she really understood that it would be better this way."

Henry knew that deep down, Betty may have felt that after she died, she could not depend on him, and that he would not want her kids. It made him sad, because that was not at all true. It seems that Betty had learned (the hard way) not to trust completely. Thankfully, Sally and the boys did not feel the same way.

"I have to get back to you on this. I need to talk to Judy." William is pretty sure Judy will be relieved, but he feels like he's in a bad position anyway.

"Listen William, it's what they want. Let's try to understand. They lost their mother. This is their home. For as long as they want, this will always be their home. Let's try to make life as easy as possible for them now." Henry pleaded.

"You're really ok with this? They're another man's kids. You want another man's kids under your roof?" William asks.

Henry is becoming frustrated with William now. These kids have been under his roof for years already, what kind of a thing is that to say?

"That's not the point, William. I think, and more importantly, they think this is what is best for them. Let me be clear, this was their decision, not mine. I do want them here, but ultimately, the kids decided. They want to stay closer to Don too, which is only fair."

William snickered into the phone now. "Really? This is Don you're talking about now. Since when has he been so attentive? He probably would not know the difference if they were here or there."

Henry found himself in the unusual position of defending Don.

"Well, he was just here yesterday. We all went out to dinner for Sally's birthday last night. And he was here last weekend too, stayed over, in fact. We all made breakfast together last Sunday".

William is having a hard time imagining this love-fest. Betty must be spinning in her grave, the thought of Don sleeping at Henry's house.

"What happened, did he get tanked during dinner? Wasn't able to drive home?" William quipped.

"Not at all. It was getting late, we were all tired, and the kids were happy to be with him. We have plenty of room here, so it was no problem at all. William, listen to me, and try to understand, we have ALL lost someone we loved and cared about. Don included. It was good to have him here, for the kids and for him."

Now William felt sheepish and embarrassed. Henry's generosity did surprise him. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just...I haven't been a fan of Don...really ever. But you are right, he is their father." William inhaled. "Thank you Henry. You're a good man. My sister was lucky to have found you." He continued. "What does Don have to say about all this?"

Henry smiled. It was a pleasant surprise to hear something nice from William. "Well, Sally called you first. We haven't spoken with Don yet. He's the next phone call we make."

"Oh." William is surprised. Apparently, their minds were quite made up, if they hadn't even discussed this with Don. "Ok then, Henry. I'm going to talk to Judy. We'll call you later. About an hour or so. That ok with you?"

"That's fine, William. Thanks for understanding." Henry tells him.

"Ok, Henry. Let me speak to Sally again please". William asks.

"Alright William, till later. Sally...Uncle William for you." He hands her the phone.

"Sally, I'm going to talk to Aunt Judy. We'll call you back later. Happy birthday, young lady."

"Thanks!" Sally says and then adds "thanks for the gift, you didn't have to, you know."

"Don't be silly. Give the boys our love. Bye-bye." And with that, William hung up.

"So, that went well, didn't it?" Sally asks Henry.

"I think so. He just has to discuss it with Judy though." Henry tells her.

"She'll be doing cartwheels. She doesn't want us to be there any more than we do." Sally laughs. "Ok, now we call Daddy, right?"

"Well, if you're on a roll, go ahead." Henry urges her.

Sally dials, the phone is ringing at Don's apartment.


End file.
